Catch My Breath
by KimberlyCullenPotter123
Summary: An overheard Conversation between Lily and Alice has James thinking he should have done this so long ago ! ... i absolutaly suck as summeries please read its good i think anyway : .. and review so i know if im right :D SongFic


"He doesn't actually like me yah know" Lily Evans explained to her best friend, Alice Prewitt "He only likes me because I'm the one who turned him down, I'm just a challenge to him and his friends"

"I don't think so Lily, I think he really like likes you" Alice said frowning, she knew James liked lily and she knew that Lily liked James she just never knew why she kept saying no until now.

The boy in question was hiding under an invisibility cloak, following behind the two young girls, he was just going to follow them until they noticed or until he decided tonight wasn't the night to ask Evans out again, but this was gold, this was the treasure he'd been waiting to hear for the three weeks he'd been following them on patrols.

He needed to talk to Sirius like right now.

Meanwhile

"OW!" Cried a mousy boy as he was tackled to the floor by a shaggy haired boy who was currently holding a wand in the boy's face.

"Peter, how dare you say Remus is better looking than me! That would never happen I am the GRYFFINDOR SEX GOD! " The last part was screamed as Sirius tried desperately to make his point.

At that precise moment James Potter walked into the brightly decorated Gryffindor common room, which strangely enough always smelled like pumpkin pasties, and indignantly pronounced that he was in fact the one and only GRYFFINDOR SEX GOD! which a couple of girls seemed to agree with as they promptly fainted as soon as the good looking Quidditch player walked into the room.

"Hello James" Remus greeted naturally from behind his book _"Hogwarts: Passages"._

"Hey moony" James replied distracted, "I need your help, what do you know about playing the guitar".

4 Weeks Later (Catch my Breath – Westlife)

" Hmm.. Excuse me! Umm Hi, Hello, OI YOU LOT SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" James Potter Shouted Exasperated, who suddenly turned quit red as everyone in the school yard turned to look at the group of four boys who stood on the rafters over the lake.

"Thank you, now as you all now I James Potter am in love with LILY EVANS and I would just like to make sure she's here a minute" several heads nodded in Agreement that yes in fact lily was there and was standing quit horrified actually behind Alice and molly who moved out of the way when the young girls name was mentioned,

"so I overheard a conversation a few weeks back that I have been dying to prove wrong to you, first of all I am not in love with you because you said no,

I am in love with you because you twitch your nose when you're reading, you frown when you eat something you don't like, and even though you don't like cherries your such a good friend, you eat them every morning because Alice doesn't like to be the only one eating them,

I know that you keep all your books categorised by your favourites, and I know that even though you love being a muggleborn I know you secretly wonder how your life would be if your parents were wizards,

I know that you hate the look of porridge but you love the taste with roasted almonds and a soft drizzle of warm honey and I know you like to be the first one in the lesson, but not because your eager but because you hate everyone looking at you when you walk into a classroom and try to take your seat,

your favourite lesson is potions and transfiguration and I know your ultimate goal is to beat the grades of me, but I only do so well because I know as long as your second you'll always have something to strive for,

and I know that sometimes you stop and play you muggle iPod in the halls which you (Geniously) spelled so that you can listen to your favourite songs everywhere and I know that you sing when your distracted or reading or just alone,

And I know that you hate the fact that you bite your nails but you've never found a cure for it and you've tried every lotion and potion out there,

and I don't know all this because I stalk you it's because I'm transfixed by you Lily Evans and I have been for so long that I know every little detail about you from the way you chew your bread to the way you always were odd socks,

so to prove all this to you I felt the need to come up here and make you listen because I love you so much you needed to know."

As he finished his speech music started playing and as he locked eyes with Lily he started singing, oblivious to the tears in most of the girls eyes and even the teachers or the way the boys uncomfortably tried to comfort those who were hysterical and shouting at their boyfriends for not being "romantic" enough or never having the "balls" or "sweetness" to do anything like that,

all because he had eyes for lily who was looking like she had just solved the answer to the question of life and maybe she had because for once she didn't not understand why James was doing this to her, she understood (finally) that James loved her because of her not because of the things she had done or said to him, and as she walked up to the stage to kiss him and finally accept his date request she couldn't help thinking the song couldn't have been more perfect.

We were still in high school  
When I first met you  
Even then you were the prettiest girl  
That I ever knew  
And we carved our name on  
Everything that we could find  
The way that all kids do  
And although time has passed  
I still get surprised  
At the pulling in my chest  
When I know you're coming by  
If this feeling's proving anything  
It's not everything  
Is gonna change with time  
You're still mine

Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath

Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry  
Or that I'm here with you  
Baby you can bet  
I don't regret the girls I never knew  
Every day's another first  
Another chance for me  
To fall in love with you  
And I do:

Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath

Oh.. when you're with me  
I stop seeing  
Any way to fail how do I explain  
I try to tell you what I'm feeling  
But how do I when all words fail

Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't, it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath

Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't, it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard

To catch my breath, to catch my breath  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath


End file.
